


Преемственность ошибок

by Acher (esejas)



Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: Angst, Disability, Drama, Father/Son Incest, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:27:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25491610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esejas/pseuds/Acher
Summary: О том, как тяжело Лагуне дается воспитание взрослого сына, которого вырастили чужие люди.
Relationships: Squall Leonhart/Laguna Loire





	Преемственность ошибок

\- Ты куда меня ведешь? - насторожился Скволл и нервно дернулся, пытаясь высвободиться из крепкой хватки, но Лагуна все равно затащил его на трибуну, с которой выступал перед народом, и продемонстрировал огромной толпе. Мрачного и растерянного. И гордо объявил, стискивая в объятиях:  
\- Вот мой сын! Он у меня сиид!  
Скволл сжался, не зная, куда от всего этого деться. А потом дулся всю дорогу до кабинета.  
\- Я так давно тебя не видел! - восторженно воскликнул Лагуна, сграбастывая его в объятия. - Так соскучился!  
\- И поэтому надо меня пихать на всеобщее обозрение и позорить? - раздраженно отозвался сын.  
\- Я тебя не позорил!  
\- Ты меня выпихнул перед толпой и тискал!  
\- Я твой папа!  
\- А я ненавижу стоять перед толпой! И когда меня тискает папа, тоже ненавижу!  
\- Ты черствый и злой! - всхлипнул Лагуна. - Папа тебя таким не воспитывал!  
\- Папа меня вообще не воспитывал!  
\- Папа тебя любит!  
\- Прости... - смутился Скволл и даже перестал вырываться. - Я не хотел тебя обидеть...  
\- Давай отметим твой приезд! - тут же воспрял Лагуна. - Пошли в кабак!  
\- Нет, не пойду! - снова нервно огрызнулся Скволл. - И вообще, у меня задание!  
\- Какое?  
\- Секретное!  
\- У тебя от папы не должно быть секретов!  
\- Извините, но кроме папы у меня работа еще есть!  
\- Ты не доверяешь папе!  
\- Нет, просто есть вещи, которые я не могу сказать, будучи сиидом!  
Как же это было обидно! Однако уже тем же вечером Лагуна понял истинную причину, по которой Скволл не мог ничего рассказать. Удалось заметить, как он спер пачку с документами, помеченными, как совершенно секретные. Помогло случайное стечение обстоятельств - Лагуна просто столкнулся с ним в коридоре, и папка выпала у него из рук.  
\- Так нечестно! - возмутился Лагуна. - Ты по моим вещам лазаешь, а мне ничего рассказывать не хочешь!  
\- Это и есть мое задание... - признался Скволл, опустив голову.  
\- Стащить мои государственные секреты?! Как ты мог на такое согласиться!  
\- У меня не было выбора... Я солдат и должен выполнять приказы...  
\- Ты обидел папу! - заявил Лагуна, отбирая документы. А потом заперся в кабинете и долго ревел.  
На вечернее совещание он приперся, шмыгая носом и украдкой утирая слезы. Долгий и скучный нудеж пролетел незаметно, потому что все два часа Лагуна тихо ревел и мог думать только о сыне. А потом уткнулся в грудь сидящему рядом Киросу и разрыдался в голос. Все сразу бросились утешать и спрашивать, что произошло.  
\- Мой сын меня не лю-ю-юби-и-ит!!! - разнылся Лагуна, когда Кирос отвел в сторонку. - Он у меня секретные документы украсть хоте-е-ел! Ему задание такое да-а-али-и-и!  
\- Вот видишь, - попытался утешить Кирос. - Это не потому, что он тебя не любит, а потому что его заставили это сделать. Может, у него и выбора не было, соглашаться или нет... Поговори с ним об этом.  
И почему это раньше не пришло в голову? Может, Скволлу вообще нужна была помощь... Но ведь он мог о ней попросить!  
Его не оказалось ни в Саду, ни в ближайших окрестностях, хотя он покинул Эстар. Лагуна нашел его в Винхилле. Лишь спустя несколько дней.  
Рискуя пасть в неравном бою против местных разъяренных бабок, Лагуна все же храбро пролез в заброшенный дом и действительно обнаружил там сына, которого видели прошлым вечером. Риск однозначно стоил того.  
Скволл сидел на кровати и мрачно пялился в пол. Заметив отца, он поднял голову, но почти тут же снова отвернулся.  
\- Я волновался, - сообщил Лагуна, осторожно садясь рядом и обнимая его. - Пойдем домой.  
Скволл вздрогнул.  
\- Я не хочу идти домой после того, как предал тебя...  
\- А я тебя здесь не оставлю! - уверенно заявил Лагуна. А потом бесцеремонно взял его на руки и вынес прочь.  
Скволл молчал всю дорогу до Эстара. А дома все так же молча уселся на кровать и уставился в стену. Лагуна сел рядом и, обхватив его лицо ладонями, заставил посмотреть на себя. А потом поцеловал в лоб.  
\- Прости... - наконец выдавил Скволл, но осекся, когда Лагуна негромко произнес:  
\- Ты - самое дорогое, что у меня есть. Зачем ты так поступил?  
\- Приказ...  
\- Чей?  
\- Начальства... Нового...  
\- Ты мне об этом ничего не говорил! Ты ничего мне не рассказываешь!  
\- Прости...  
\- Папа все уладит!  
\- Не надо! Не вмешивайся! Это мои проблемы...  
\- Это мои проблемы! Мой сын тырит у меня секретные документы! Я положу этому конец! Я их всех уберу с дороги! А тебя выпорю!  
\- Чего? - ошалело вылупился Скволл.  
\- Надо было рассказывать все папе вовремя!  
\- Я не хотел, чтобы мои проблемы решал папа, будто я маленький!  
\- Вот и получишь теперь, как маленький! Когда я со всем разберусь!  
Скволл снова мрачно уставился в стену. Кажется, теперь к его стыду прибавилось еще и ощущение собственной никчемности. Наверно, стоило выражаться поделикатней, но Лагуна не знал, как поделикатней сформулировать свое негодование. Он справедливо считал, что лучше недовольный сын, чем раненый или мертвый. Или даже просто вляпавшийся в неприятности.  
Угрозу Лагуна действительно исполнил. Едва вернулся из путешествия в Сад, прямо с порога приказал:  
\- Раздевайся!  
\- Это глупо, - нахмурился Скволл. - И бесполезно. Я не ребенок, я был главой Сада.  
\- Не пререкайся с отцом! - категорично отрезал Лагуна. - Быстро снимай штаны! Папа президент, папа главнее!  
\- Я тысячу раз сражался и был ранен, - сдержанно продолжал сын. - Меня пытали. Я умею терпеть боль. Думаешь, порка как-то на меня повлияет?  
\- Конечно, повлияет! - уверенно заявил Лагуна, берясь за ремень. - Ты глупый самонадеянный мальчишка! Подвергаешь всех опасности, чтобы доказать, что ты уже не ребенок! Трусы снимай!  
Скволл еще сильнее нахмурился, но все-таки без возражений разделся. Можно подумать, дело было в боли. Можно подумать, его когда-нибудь пытали без трусов.  
Лагуна положил руку ему на шею и мягко подтолкнул к столу, заставив лечь на него животом. Скволл уткнулся в свои запястья. Вздрогнул и шумно выдохнул, когда первый удар опустился на его задницу. Закусил губу, пытаясь сдерживаться. Но через несколько минут все равно сдавленно постанывал и приплясывал на месте, царапая стол.  
\- Папа! Не надо больше! Я все понял! - взмолился он еще через минуту.  
\- Что ты понял? - строго спросил Лагуна. Ответом стало молчание. А потом тишину нарушил звук нового удара и тихий вскрик. - Ничего не понял, еще и папе врешь!  
\- Я понял! - завопил Скволл и использовал образовавшуюся паузу, чтобы перевести сбившееся дыхание. - Я понял, что надо все рассказывать папе!  
Улыбнувшись, Лагуна прижал его голову к груди и попытался погладить, но Скволл вырвался и стал одеваться.  
\- Ты на меня злишься? - вздохнул Лагуна.  
\- А сам как думаешь? - зашипел Скволл, с трудом натягивая штаны. - Ты меня выпорол, словно сопливого мальчишку!  
\- Ты и вел себя как мальчишка.  
\- Неправда!  
\- Правда! Упрямый, глупый, самоуверенный мальчишка! Папа тебе добра желает!  
\- Я просто хотел сам решить свои проблемы!  
\- Таская мои секреты врагам? А если бы тебе войной на меня приказали пойти, ты бы тоже «сам решал свои проблемы»?  
Скволл виновато опустил голову. Неужели до него и правда дошло?  
\- Еще раз что-нибудь скроешь от папы - папа тебя так выпорет, что неделю не сядешь! Будешь стоять в углу и думать над своим поведением! - пригрозил Лагуна.  
\- Да я и так неделю не сяду! - нервно огрызнулся Скволл сорвавшимся голосом. И вдруг ни с того ни с сего разревелся. Лагуна крепко прижал его к себе.  
\- Ну тихо, тихо, - шепнул он слегка извиняющимся тоном. - Папа тебя любит, папа просто хочет тебя защитить...  
\- Вот поэтому... - всхлипнул Скволл, обнимая покрепче. - Я и плачу...  
Лагуна поцеловал его в макушку, тронутый. С ним было так тяжело, потому что он не хотел понимать очевидных вещей - не стоило замыкаться в себе и вечно ждать от жизни только плохого. Но никак не удавалось убедить его в том, что он нужен таким, какой есть, что необязательно всегда строить из себя сильного и независимого. Порой помощь требовалась всем. И было совершенно не зазорно ее просить.  
\- Тебе и так хватает проблем... - продолжал Скволл. Нет, все же он так ничего и не понял. И продолжал стыдиться того, что не может унести все на себе.  
\- Так ты только добавляешь мне новых, - заботливо объяснил Лагуна. - Пытаясь все взвалить на себя. К тебе хоть телохранителя приставляй. Пусть ходит за тобой и следит, чтобы ты не делал глупостей.  
\- Не смей!  
\- Лучше сын, который меня ненавидит, чем мертвый!  
\- Тогда я точно буду мертвый! Потому что застрелюсь, когда этого не выдержу!  
\- Тогда я сам все время буду с тобой!  
\- У тебя работа!  
\- Да наплевать! Возьму и в отставку уйду!  
Лагуна ожидал очередного ответа в духе «я не маленький» и «мне не нужна нянька», но сын неожиданно не стал возражать. Только тихо спросил, уткнувшись в шею:  
\- А ты... все уладил?  
\- Папа свое дело знает! - самодовольно уверил Лагуна. Очень хотелось, чтобы сын гордился таким крутым папой, но, кажется, ему было абсолютно плевать.  
Какое-то время Скволл просто стоял так, позволяя себя гладить. И казался таким милым, тихим и послушным. Было очень тяжело воспитывать взрослого ребенка. Который считал себя самостоятельным и наотрез отказывался от помощи. Наверно, было бесполезно что-то объяснять, пока он так пессимистично смотрел на вещи. Молодой и глупый - что с него взять.  
\- Хватит быть таким одиноким, - вздохнул Лагуна, потрепав его по волосам. - У тебя ни друзей, ни возлюбленной. Нельзя всю жизнь быть одному.  
\- Нет вечной любви. Другая мне не нужна.  
\- Есть!  
\- Ну да, конечно, - хмыкнул Скволл. - Вечности нет. Все уходит.  
\- Бедный сынуля, - посочувствовал Лагуна, потискав его. - Несчастный мой.  
\- Я не несчастный, - мрачно буркнул Скволл, почему-то все равно прижимаясь покрепче. - Чтобы быть несчастным, надо что-то чувствовать. Я не чувствую ничего.  
\- Это самое большое несчастье.  
\- Почему? Нет боли - нет несчастья. Есть только пустота. Пустота лучше боли.  
\- Пока тебе больно, ты жив.  
\- Зачем жить, если все заполняет боль?  
\- Заполни любовью.  
\- Когда меня покинули, я не чувствовал любви... Только боль...  
\- Папа будет рядом.  
Скволл снова уткнулся в плечо. Он так отчаянно искал во всем плохое. И не хотелось пускать все на самотек в надежде, что с возрастом это пройдет у него само собой.  
\- Папа жизнь прожил, - назидательно заявил Лагуна. - Ты папу не понимаешь, потому что ты еще маленький. Вот доживешь до моего возраста - поймешь, что нельзя так мыслить, как ты!  
\- Вопреки стереотипам, разница в возрасте с годами ощущается только больше, - буркнул сын, цепляясь за рубашку на спине. - Потому что чем старше, тем ближе к смерти.  
\- Папа не ближе к смерти! - аж поперхнулся Лагуна. - Прекрати, ты все время говоришь такие ужасы! Как ты так вообще живешь?!  
\- Ты так много терял. Неужели тебе все еще не страшно любить?  
\- Страшно не любить!  
Скволл замолк на пару минут. И Лагуна почувствовал, как ворот рубашки снова намокает от слез.  
\- Почему ты меня искал? - тихо спросил сын, явно изо всех сил сдерживая рыдания - его голос дрожал от напряжения. - Я же тебя предал...  
\- Если ты опять будешь делать что-то опасное, папа снова за тобой пойдет, - пообещал Лагуна, с нежностью гладя его по голове. - И потом пойдет. Всегда пойдет.  
Скволл крепче вцепился в рубашку. И больше ничего не сказал.  
А ночью случилось проснуться от того, что он растолкал.  
\- Что? - спросонья не понял Лагуна. - Что-то случилось?  
Сын напряженно молчал. И только когда Лагуна проморгался и более-менее начал что-то соображать, хмуро спросил:  
\- Можно мне с тобой поспать?  
\- Конечно, можно, - улыбнулся Лагуна, обнимая его и укладывая рядом.  
Скволл прижался к боку и быстро уснул. Спящий он выглядел таким беззащитным. Хотя днем всегда старался делать рожу кирпичом. И выглядеть суровее, чем есть.  
Лагуна ласково погладил его по волосам. И, несмотря на ненаглядную красоту нормального человеческого выражения лица, тоже вскоре уснул.  
Беспокойство никуда не делось. Хотелось теперь быть все время рядом. Поэтому утром, едва позавтракав, Лагуна потащил Скволла гулять. Это должно было помочь ему развеяться и перестать думать только о плохом. Но все как обычно с самого начала пошло не так.  
\- Не хочу, - заупрямился Скволл. - Там люди.  
\- Ты что, социофоб?  
\- Ну да...  
\- Давай съездим за город, - вздохнул Лагуна. - Там никого нет.  
На побережье Скволлу понравилось. Там было тихо, спокойно и безлюдно. Лагуна устроил пикник и, наевшись, развалился на траве, закидывая руки за голову. Скволл сел рядом и задумчиво уставился в небо. А еще говорил вчера, что неделю не сможет сидеть!  
\- Может, тебе поселиться в уединении? - предложил Лагуна. Хотелось любой ценой сделать ему хорошо.  
\- И чем я там буду заниматься? - хмыкнул сын. - Дурака валять, как ты?  
\- Зато будешь живым и счастливым! Ты не умеешь расслабляться. Я президент целой страны, разве я много работаю?  
\- Ты не против, чтобы твой сын не работал?  
\- Мы же не бедствуем. Мне все равно, чем ты будешь заниматься, пока это тебе нравится и не приносит вреда.  
\- А как я потом буду жить? Когда тебя не станет?  
\- Я оставлю тебе все, что у меня есть.  
\- И мне этого хватит навсегда?  
\- Заведи себе детей, которые о тебе позаботятся, если так переживаешь.  
\- По-моему, как-то несправедливо по отношению к ребенку заводить его только затем, чтобы он о тебе в старости заботился...  
\- В отношении меня ты считаешь это нормальным. Тебя беспокоит, что я умру, только потому, что ты боишься без меня не выжить.  
\- Неправда! - яростно возмутился Скволл. - Просто мы говорили о моем будущем, вот я так и сказал!  
Лагуна отмахнулся. Зачем вообще было сейчас обсуждать такие вещи? Они приехали отдохнуть, а не выяснять отношения. Он уже собирался предложить сменить тему, но Скволл психанул и, резко вскочив, убежал в лес. И он еще мнил себя взрослым!  
Лагуна решил дать ему время остыть, но спустя полчаса не выдержал и отправился следом. Сын ожидаемо нашел себе неприятностей. Расправившись с монстрами, на которых он натолкнулся, Лагуна взял его за руку и потащил в палатку. Скволл безропотно шел, опустив голову и мрачно глядя себе под ноги.  
\- Глупый, безрассудный ребенок! - отругал Лагуна. - Живешь как взрослый, а ума как у пятилетнего!  
\- Я достаточно сильный, чтобы с монстрами справится! - самоуверенно заявил Скволл.  
\- Шагай молча! А то опять выпорю! - пригрозил Лагуна.  
Скволл фыркнул и задрал нос.  
\- Ты меня затыкаешь, потому что я прав!  
\- Прав в том, что поперся в лес один? Очень мудро!  
\- Да меня даже почти не задели!  
\- Что значит «почти»?! - испугался Лагуна, хватая сына за плечи и осматривая на предмет повреждений. Рана на его плече оказалась пустяковой. Но рисковать все равно не стоило. - Мы сейчас же возвращаемся домой! Я не думал, что ты побежишь искать себе приключения на задницу, и не взял с собой даже антисептика!  
Скволл промолчал.  
\- Придумал, как меня наказать? - мрачно спросил он, только когда уже стоял у двери своей комнаты. С такой интонацией, будто этого не заслуживал. Нашелся великий мученик! Сам же и был во всем виноват.  
\- Разве ранение тебя ничему не научило?  
\- Наверное... Научило...  
\- Мне что, вообще от тебя ни на шаг не отходить? Когда ты повзрослеешь?  
\- Ты тоже ведешь себя не как взрослый! Прогуливаешь работу, не исполняешь свои обязанности! А еще меня в чем-то винишь!  
\- Я не попадаю в неприятности! Тебе до меня еще расти и расти! Мне надоело твое поведение!  
Скволл выругался себе под нос и отвернулся. Как же с ним было трудно! И что ему вообще все время было не так?  
\- Если бы я тебя с детства растил, ты бы таким не вырос!  
\- Вот и надо было меня с детства растить! А не шляться неизвестно где!  
Лагуна замялся и больше не нашел слов. Может, сын просто злился? Может, у него было тяжелое детство? Он привык полагаться на себя и на свою силу. Со всем справляться в одиночку. Стало стыдно за претензии и запреты. За попытки воспитывать его после того, как он уже вырос, воспитанный чужими людьми.  
\- Ты меня ненавидишь? - тихо спросил Лагуна, приобнимая его и беря за подбородок, чтобы заглянуть в старательно отводимые глаза. И получил в ответ тихое, какое-то растерянное:  
\- Нет...  
Хотелось что-то сделать для него. Что-нибудь хорошее. Чтобы он не чувствовал себя таким одиноким и несчастным. Но существовал ли вообще способ быть с ним рядом так, чтобы ему от этого было хорошо?  
Скволл вздрогнул, когда его губы накрыл поцелуй. Он не отвечал, но и не пытался отстраниться. Застыл в шоке. Только дернулся, когда отец скользнул рукой по его бедру, другой обнимая за пояс.  
\- Прости, - смутился Лагуна, только сейчас осознав, что сделал, наверно, что-то не то.  
Скволл стоял растерянный и смущенный. Потупился, когда Лагуна погладил его по голове. Было невероятно сложно придумать, что сказать, поэтому Лагуна сказал только:  
\- Сынуля, иди пока отдохни, а я приготовлю ужин.  
Скволл очень быстро скрылся в своей комнате. И потом весь вечер напряженно молчал.  
Утром пришлось уйти на работу. Да и хотелось уже сделать вид, что сын взрослый, и перестать его так опекать. Кажется, от этого он только больше злился и пытался все сделать наперекор.  
Когда Лагуна вернулся, то застал его мирно сидящим в кресле за книжкой. С такой картины оставалось только умилиться. Кажется, сын прекрасно справлялся со всем сам даже несмотря на легкое ранение. Он еще и приготовил ужин. Может, стоило от него просто отстать?  
За ужином они перекинулись всего парой реплик о том, как прошел день. Разговор как-то не клеился. Скволл отводил взгляд и отвечал неохотно. Поэтому Лагуна решил больше не лезть.  
Он пожалел обо всех сделанных выводах уже на следующий вечер. Когда, вернувшись домой, увидел кровавый след, тянущийся в комнату сына. Ожидая худшего, Лагуна распахнул дверь, едва не выбив в спешке, и увидел, как Скволл пытается перебинтовать новую рану. Не сразу удалось поверить глазам - слишком чудовищным оказалось представшее перед ними. У Скволла не было кисти на правой руке.  
Лагуна схватился за сердце и медленно сполз по стене. Этого он уже не выдержал, хотя храбро и самонадеянно считал, что готов ко всему.  
Он очень смутно запомнил, как орал на Скволла. И как затащил его в машину, чтобы отвезти к врачу. Куда сын опять ходил сражаться, зачем? От вида пропитавшейся кровью повязки на искалеченном обрубке снова сделалось дурно. Поэтому врач вручил успокоительное и попросил выйти за дверь.  
В другой раз Лагуна бы ни за что не позволил выгнать себя из кабинета. Но сейчас едва доковылял до скамьи и плюхнулся на нее. Ноги уже не держали. Мучило невыносимое чувство вины.  
Скволл вышел через какое-то время и сел рядом, старательно отводя взгляд. Лагуна крепко обнял его и, уткнувшись в непослушные волосы, глухо разрыдался.  
\- Прости... - тихо прошептал Скволл, вздрогнув.  
За что он просил прощения? Неужели он не понимал, что стал калекой по собственной глупости? Что это в первую очередь его проблема, а не его вина? Что это не наказание, а трагедия? Ему даже не было себя жаль?  
\- Тебе больно? - хрипло выдавил Лагуна.  
\- Не так, как было. Легче уже. Мне дали обезболивающее.  
\- Идем домой...  
Дома Скволл лег в кровать и отвернулся к стене. Для него и раньше не находилось подходящих слов. Теперь же Лагуна вообще не знал, как себя вести. Поэтому просто сел рядом и осторожно погладил его. А потом, не сдержавшись, отчаянно попросил:  
\- Не ходи больше сражаться.  
Скволл ответил пугающе безэмоционально и глухо:  
\- Как я вообще могу сражаться без руки?  
\- Тебе сделают протез...  
\- Не думаю, что он заменит руку.  
\- В Эстаре хорошо развиты технологии...  
\- Что, хочешь уговорить меня и дальше сражаться?  
\- Я просто думаю, что у тебя достаточно безрассудства для того, чтобы сражаться и без руки... - вздохнул Лагуна. - Ладно. Спи. У тебя был тяжелый день.  
Бедный ребенок. Зачем он вообще это делал? Самоутверждался? Решал психологические проблемы деструктивными способами? Лучше бы занимался селфхармом как все нормальные люди. Это хотя бы было более безопасно. Так было в разы сложнее умереть.  
Если бы у него было нормальное детство... Если бы можно было быть для него хорошим отцом...  
Кажется, он понемногу заражал убийственной ненавистью к себе.  
Лагуна дрых до обеда, наглотавшись успокоительного. И проснулся только от дикого грохота. Скволл пытался разогреть себе поесть.  
\- А ну живо вернись в постель, ты ранен! - возмутился Лагуна. - Я сам тебе завтрак принесу!  
\- Доктор мне постельного режима не назначал, - холодно отозвался сын. - А от того, что я лежу в постели, рука у меня не вырастет.  
\- Прекрати! И иди сейчас же в постель!  
\- Хватит мне указывать!  
\- Не спорь! У тебя все равно одной рукой ничего не получается!  
От звона расколоченной об пол тарелки Лагуна вздрогнул. Скволл обдал полным ледяной ярости взглядом и ушел к себе в комнату. И захотелось бессильно разрыдаться от ощущения собственной никчемности и бесполезности. Что можно было сделать для сына, если он ничего не хотел принимать?  
Когда Лагуна вошел, Скволл снова лежал лицом к стене. Поставив тарелку, Лагуна сел рядом, но не решился к нему прикоснуться. Только тихо, отчаянно произнес:  
\- Я не могу больше смотреть, как ты страдаешь. Тебе лучше было бы, если бы я вообще не появлялся в твоей жизни. Я всегда все делаю не так, я тебя не понимаю. Я вообще ничего не понимаю. Я все время хочу как лучше, а тебе все время плохой со мной...  
\- Что я значу для тебя?  
Именно это Лагуна меньше всего ожидал услышать. Поэтому растерялся и долго не находил, что сказать. А потом неуверенно ответил:  
\- Ты мой сын...  
\- Ты целовал меня не как сына.  
\- Ну а что в этом такого? - занервничал Лагуна. - Я не хотел тебя этим обидеть...  
\- Я не обиделся.  
\- Тогда я вообще ничего не понимаю...  
\- Ты целовал меня так, будто любишь больше, чем как сына.  
\- Никого нельзя любить больше, чем собственного ребенка. Для меня никогда не будет никого важнее тебя.  
\- Ты хотел бы снова поцеловать меня так, как целовал тогда?  
\- Я хочу, чтобы ты больше не подвергал себя опасности.  
\- И все?  
\- Я не могу думать ни о чем другом.  
Скволл так и не обернулся. Теперь он снова мрачно молчал, и его молчание угнетало. Лагуна не находил себе места.  
\- Поешь, - отчаянно попросил он, все же решившись погладить сына по волосам. - Я очень хочу тебе как-то помочь, но не знаю, что делать. Я отвратительный отец...  
Скволл неожиданно сел и уткнулся в плечо. Умиротворенно закрыл глаза, позволяя гладить себя по волосам. А Лагуна не решался снова попросить его поесть, боясь спугнуть. Завтрак можно было разогреть снова. А вот снова идти на контакт сын мог и не захотеть.  
Хотелось хотя бы просто приложить все усилия для того, чтобы ему стало лучше. Даже если бы ничего не вышло. Поэтому Лагуна вбухал кучу денег в то, чтобы сделать ему протез. Но сын ожидаемо остался недоволен.  
\- Я же говорил, что это хуже настоящей руки, - хмуро пожаловался он в первый же день. - Я домашние дела толком не могу с этим делать, а ты говорил, будто бы я с этим сражаться смогу.  
\- Я так не говорил, - вздохнул Лагуна. - Я говорил, что ты для этого достаточно дурак...  
Скволл хмыкнул и отвернулся. Обиделся? Оставалось только выругать себя за бестактность. В очередной раз.  
\- Это с непривычки, - утешил Лагуна. - Я пока буду тебе помогать. Помни, что ты не один.  
\- Я не могу привыкнуть даже к тому, что остался без руки.  
Скволлу однозначно нужно было как-то отвлечься. Развеяться. Поэтому Лагуна решил потащить его в парк.  
\- Тут тихо и пустынно, как тебе нравится, - улыбнулся он, усадив сына на скамейку. - Хочешь выпить?  
Скволл не отказался и накатил коньяка. А потом положил голову на плечо и долго сидел так. Он ведь вообще... часто так делал. Хотя раньше всегда бесился, стоило обнять его на людях. В нем что-то изменилось. Но Лагуна смутно понимал, в чем дело. И совершенно точно не понимал, как себя теперь вести.  
Очень не хотелось ненароком сделать ему больно. Он вел себя так, будто... влюбился. Но с чего вдруг? Ему было настолько одиноко? Чего он вообще хотел в ответ?  
Если бы Лагуна только знал, что делать... Но он не мог даже заставить сына перестать рисковать.  
\- У меня на тебя терпения не хватит! - в сердцах заявил он, застав Скволла тренирующимся с ганблейдом - хотя прошла всего неделя. Он еще толком не мог даже порезать салат на обед, а уже туда же! - Тебе нельзя перегружать руку! Еще раз такое увижу - выпорю!  
Скволл стоял и смотрел исподлобья, мрачно поджав губы. Но изменился в лице, когда Лагуна с болью спросил:  
\- Тебе со мной плохо?  
\- Нет! Не в этом дело... - поспешно выпалил сын.  
\- Что бы я ни делал, ты все равно стремишься к саморазрушению...  
\- Это не твоя вина! Я просто не хочу чувствовать себя жалким, ни на что не способным калекой...  
Лагуна замотал головой и попытался незаметно вытереть рукавом навернувшиеся слезы. Скволл неуклюже обнял, пытаясь утешить, и погладил по волосам.  
\- Прости... Ты не виноват... Я просто... Ну не плачь... - смущенно буркнул он.  
Наверное, стоило уже поговорить с ним начистоту. Просто решиться, сесть и поговорить. Чтобы набраться храбрости, Лагуна выпил немного коньяка. А очнулся почему-то только утром. С невероятно болящей башкой.  
\- Я запивал коньяк пивом! - вспомнил он, хватаясь за голову, и отчаянно застонал.  
\- И кто из нас теперь безрассудный? - хмыкнул Скволл, обнаружившийся рядом.  
\- Не издевайся над умирающим отцом!  
\- От этого не умирают.  
\- Бессердечный!  
\- Нечего было так пить!  
Лагуна перекатился на живот и свесился с кровати. К горлу медленно подступала тошнота.  
\- Сынуленька! - взмолился он. - Принеси папе тазик...  
Следующие полчаса Лагуна страдал и просил милосердно его пристрелить.  
\- Скоро все пройдет, - терпеливо утешал Скволл, поглаживая по плечу.  
Бедный ребенок. Какой же у него был непутевый отец...  
\- Ты хороший и заботливый, - возразил Скволл, когда Лагуна это озвучил. - Мне с тобой хорошо.  
Что в этом было хорошего? Когда сын-инвалид ухаживал за перепившим накануне отцом. Как же за все это было стыдно. А ведь Лагуна затеял это только для того, чтобы с ним поговорить...  
\- Я тебе нужен? - с надеждой спросил он, жалобно заглядывая сыну в глаза. - Правда нужен? Не только для того, чтобы о тебе заботиться?  
\- Правда. А я нужен тебе?  
\- Конечно! Ты же мой сын!  
\- А если бы я не был твоим сыном? Я не был бы тебе нужен?  
Как требовалось отвечать на этот странный вопрос?  
\- Папа не понимает, чего ты от него хочешь, - честно признался Лагуна, беря сына за руку. - Папа не издевается, папа глупый. Объясни как для дураков.  
\- Если бы я не был твоим сыном, ты бы на мне женился? - спросил Скволл, мрачно хмурясь. И заставил только еще больше растеряться.  
\- А зачем?  
\- А зачем ты на маме женился?  
\- Я ее любил...  
\- А меня не любишь?  
На этот вопрос должен был существовать какой-то правильный, но слишком неочевидный ответ.  
\- Люблю, но при чем тут «женился бы»?.. - жалобно пробормотал Лагуна и, как ожидалось, не угадал.  
\- Ты и правда дурак! - разозлился Скволл. - Или издеваешься! Я вообще никогда не хотел быть твоим сыном! Ты придурок! Я бы тебе не то что страну, я бы тебе даже оружие не доверил! Лучше бы я тебя никогда не встречал! Лучше бы так и думал, что сирота!  
\- Ну зачем ты так... - виновато вздохнул Лагуна. - Разве я мало для тебя сделал? Разве я настолько плохой отец? Я оплачивал твое лечение, ты живешь в моем доме на мои средства. Разве это плохо, что тебе есть, куда пойти?  
Костяшки проехались по скуле, и голова мотнулась в сторону. Лагуна схватился за щеку и ошарашенно уставился на сына. Его взгляд испепелял яростью. Причинял почти физическую боль.  
\- Тогда предъяви мне счет, - звенящим от злости голосом огрызнулся Скволл и, развернувшись, вышел из комнаты.  
Лагуна рухнул на постель и накрыл лицо рукой. Он и подумать не мог, что это прозвучит как упрек. Как намек... заплатить по счету. Он не умел общаться с сыном. Вообще не умел общаться. Вечно говорил что-то не то. И делал не то. Будь жива Рейни... Наверно, Скволл даже не покалечился бы. Наверно, он и за это ненавидел. И ненавидел теперь зависеть от того, кто во всем виноват.  
Может, самые главные вещи и правда стоило говорить без слов. А может, это просто было удобное оправдание.  
Лагуна провел целый день за изматывающими рассуждениями, что стоит сказать. Извел кучу бумаги в тщетных попытках сформулировать хоть что-нибудь. А под вечер просто лег обратно на кровать, отвернулся к стенке и тихо заплакал во всеобъемлющем саможалении. Было больно и горько. Стало бы легче, если бы сын ударил еще.  
Лагуна сам не заметил, как уснул. Разбудило чье-то прикосновение посреди ночи. И тихий шепот на ухо:  
\- Прости меня...  
Осознав, что это не сон, Лагуна обернулся. Разглядел Скволла в полутьме. И обнял его так крепко, что он хрипло вздохнул.  
\- Я думал, что ты меня ненавидишь... - напряженно выдавил Скволл, отстранившись.  
\- Больше похоже, что это ты меня ненавидишь...  
Сын снова обнял и крепко прижался, утыкаясь в растрепавшиеся волосы. И всхлипнул, давая понять, что и правда сожалеет. Лагуна бережно погладил его по спине.  
\- Прости меня... - повторил Скволл. - За все плохое, что я тебе сделал...  
\- И ты прости, - искренне попросил Лагуна. - Я не хотел тебя обижать. Я даже не понял, на что ты обиделся... Или понял, но неправильно... Я просто хочу, чтобы тебе было хорошо, чтобы ты был счастливым... Скажи четко: «Папа, мне для счастья нужно вот это и вот это», и папа сделает, что ты скажешь...  
\- Папа, поцелуй меня как тогда, - едва слышно прошептал Скволл.  
Эту просьбу выполнить оказалось очень легко.  
Лагуна видел его улыбку, блеснувшую в темноте, когда после секса он прижался к боку и положил голову на плечо. Он выглядел таким умиротворенным. Если и правда можно было сделать его счастливым таким простым способом... Стоило сделать это раньше. Если бы он только раньше попросил...  
\- Тебе удобно? - забеспокоился Лагуна. - Рука не болит?  
\- Папа, я руку потерял, а не член, это трахаться не мешает, - почти весело усмехнулся Скволл.  
\- А если бы был выбор, ты бы хотел потерять не руку, а член?  
\- Нет уж!  
\- Что, член нужнее?  
\- Да!  
В принципе, Лагуна полностью разделял эту жизненную позицию. Хоть и не пользовался членом по прямому назначению долгие годы. Но сейчас это снова оказалось актуально. Вот же повезло на старости лет...  
\- Ты так и не понял, на что я обиделся? - уже совсем без злости спросил сын.  
\- Нет.  
Скволл не стал пояснять. Отмахнулся, будто это перестало иметь значение. И только улегся поудобнее. Лагуна погладил его по волосам.  
\- Твоя мама переживала, что я на ней не женюсь, - вспомнилось вдруг. - Что уеду. Брошу ее, будто меня и не было.  
\- Ты с тех пор совсем не поумнел.  
\- Но тебя же я не брошу... Ты же мой сын...  
\- Ты со мной спишь.  
\- И что?  
\- Забудь, - устало вздохнул Скволл. - Лучше расскажи что-нибудь про маму.  
\- Про маму? - задумался Лагуна. - Ну... Маме нравилось, когда я делал так...  
Скволл застонал, стоило прикоснуться губами к его соску. Потом к другому - от этого он еще и слегка выгнулся навстречу.  
\- Ты весь в маму, - хихикнул Лагуна, заставляя его смутиться. А потом расцеловал рельефный пресс, отчего Скволл попытался свернуться, как еж. - Она мне иногда позволяла трахать ее между сисек. А я мог зажать ее в углу в коридоре, когда она шла стирать белье.  
\- Папа, я не это имел в виду, - вконец раскраснелся Скволл, пряча голову под подушку. - Не надо мне рассказывать, как вы трахались...  
\- Почему? - искренне удивился Лагуна. - Это очень познавательно. Какой-то из этих моментов вообще был твоим зачатием.  
\- Теперь я и правда верю, что ты не притворяешься дураком... - пробормотал Скволл, отчаянно смущаясь. - Хотя это было заметно, еще когда я увидел, что ты ходишь на работу в президентский дворец в какой-то пижаме... Как будто из дурдома сбежал...  
\- А вот сейчас я обижусь! - шутливо рассердился Лагуна. И заставил Скволла нервно рассмеяться от щекотки.  
\- Перестань! - возмутился сын, пытаясь увернуться, но на кровати было слишком мало места. А потому он только беспомощно прикрылся руками, стоило зажать его у стенки.  
На мгновения Лагуна встретился с ним взглядом и заметил, насколько выражение его лица стало... расслабленнее. Хоть он и отбивался, но казался повеселевшим. Радостным. К чему бы ни были те вопросы про женитьбу, кажется, он мог быть счастливым и без того, что имел в виду.  
Лагуна улыбнулся и припал к его губам. И почувствовал, как он обхватывает за шею руками. Молодой и сильный... У него впереди еще была вся жизнь. Хотелось быть рядом, не дать ему насовершать ошибок. Он уже насовершал... Но, кажется, теперь гораздо меньше переживал по этому поводу. Потому что... Кажется... Ему было достаточно любви.


End file.
